It'll happen again
by Kaisong
Summary: She told us there was nothing left of the Clans… And then it happened. That terrible time came, as they swarmed us unexpected cats and tore at our flesh, and we fell, one by one. ShudderingClan had many new cats that night. HIATUS.
1. A beginning

**Disclaimer; Kai dont own warriors. But I own the plot, characters, Clans, and everything but the creation of Warriors.**

**

* * *

**

**Ancient RaptorClan**

**Leader**

Raptorhiss –gray-black tom

**Deputy**

Metalfang –steel gray she-cat

**Warriors**

Goldenrose –golden-brown she-cat

Tallhawk –black-and-white tom

Apprentices 

Pinepaw –dusty gray she-cat, thought to be Raptorshreak's ancestor

-

-

**Ancient SnakeClan**

**Leader**

Snakerasp –silver tom with wide gray eyes

**Deputy**

Brighteyes –tabby she-cat, Goldenrose's sister

-

-

**RaptorClan, the wise.**

**Leader;**

Raptorshreak –dusty brown she-cat

**Deputy;**

Nightwatcher –tabby black tom

**Medicine cat;**

Whiteheart –white tom with black spots

Apprentice, Smokepaw 

**Warriors;**

Silvershadow –silver she-cat

Gingermouth –brown tom with a ginger muzzle

Apprentice, Demonpaw 

Dawncharm –tabby golden she-cat

Flashflame –white tom with golden patches

Mountiandust –dark tabby tom

Apprentice, Twilightpaw 

Jayfrost –black she-cat with white paws

Apprentice, Barkpaw 

Redfang –blood-colored she-cat

**Apprentices;**

Smokepaw –smoky black tom [Smokedew

Demonpaw –red-and-white she-cat with black stripes [Demonglare

Twilightpaw –black tom with a white neck and underbelly [Twilightfeathers

Barkpaw –muddy brown she-cat [Barkfire

**Queens;**

Tsunamiclaw –gentle blue she-cat [Mate; Flashflame

Kits; Soulkit, Hailkit 

Cinnamonpool –light tabby she-cat [Mate; Nightwatcher

Kit; Fishkit 

**Kits;**

Soulkit –bright white she-kit [Soulweb

Hailkit –misty gray tom with golden spots [Hailstorm

Fishkit –black-and-brown she-kit [Fishscale

**Elders;**

Horsetail –brown she-cat with a long tail

Darkpelt –dark-colored tabby tom

Inkbreath –dark gray tom

**SnakeClan, the swift.**

**WolfClan, the proud.**

**PantherClan, the ruthless.**

**---**

**---**

_Many moons ago, there was a Clan named ThunderClan. They stood proud, in StarClan's Forest. They occupied the forest with three others; ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan. StarClan watched over them from the skies._

_But, remember, that was many moons ago. No living cat knows exactly what happened to them, but most suspect twolegs drove them out of their new home. Yet, no cat is quiet satisfied with that answer. Deep inside, it feels like much more. A bramble bush too hard to escape through, says the elders. With blunt claws, we can never get through the mystery of those Clans. We mourn our lost kin, but they had never known of us, our home hidden far away, in the mountains further than even the Tribe of Rushing Water traveled._

_Our ancestors, ShudderingClan, told us that they had moved. We had to make sure they were all right. We had never known twoleg trouble, so we weren't so sure they were safe. Snakerasp informed the Clans that he would send one of his fastest warriors. Of course, none of us objected. SnakeClan had the fastest warriors; their movements more like liquid metal than limbs moving._

_So that tabby she-cat left us. Brighteyes went to find the cats of Star's Forest. She was my sister, my closest living kin, and Clan law separated us. Now she had gone to find the others, all alone. I felt terribly lonely without her company at the following Gatherings, but the day she came back was a day that every cat in the forest, Clan-homed or not, feared. She told us there was nothing left of the Clans… And then it happened. That terrible time came, as they swarmed us unexpected cats and tore at our flesh, and we fell, one by one._

_ShudderingClan had many new cats that night._

* * *

**You like? You like? Yes? Read and review, please! This is based on The Missing Clans, a Warriors RP site I put as my homepage...Go see it!**


	2. A battle

**Disclaimer; **I dont own warriors because if I did they'd know what demons are!

**A/N;** Blahhh...I had to do this chappie (YUM.) really quick. -Chomps on chappies-

And thank you to Flametail and Magic for reviewing! Now, on with the story!

* * *

The loud screech of cats locked in battled ran across the Endless Clearing. Cries of pain, cries of anger, but most of all; cries of hatred. The two Clans were tearing at each other like there was no tomorrow, their claws and fangs meeting flesh and spilling red blood. All that was inside the cats' eyes were furious, ever-burning flames. They almost seemed possessed by their own fear and anger, the strong emotions controlling their bodies, commanding them to fight.

A black tabby moved his way through the crowd of fighting cats, spitting and clawing at any opponent that got near. His amber eyes flickered emotionlessly as he avoided most of the battle. He lashed out at a gray she-cat, who turn tailed and dashed away, yowling. He was searching; he had to find him…there. His eyes locked onto the cat, which turned his head to glare back with green eyes.

"Retreat!" the green-eyed cat said immediately, shoving away the cat he'd pinned and dashing back towards his own territory. The others followed his lead, shrieking over their shoulders and bounding towards their forest home.

A victory cry ran through the remaining cats, the cats of RaptorClan. Some made a chase, but trotted back after a while.

Slowly, the black cat closed his eyes, listening to his Clanmates. The younger deputy still had much to learn, although it was obvious to both of them that RaptorClan would win.  
"Nightwatcher! We did it!" Dawncharm, a golden tabby, purred. She had blood dripping down her flanks, but she didn't seem weakened.

He just nodded, flicked his tail, and padded away, towards their camp. There was no time to jump around like apprentices. He felt eyes drilling holes into him. Warily, he scanned his warriors to see if it was anyone of them. No, they were all chatting enthusiastically with each other. The tom's eyes narrowed, and he scanned the territory, looking for a SnakeClan cat. None. What was it? "RaptorClan, lets go home!" he yowled, leaping forward, at the head of the group.

The others followed, their words drifting off into silence. Some cats started to glace around, troubled. One large she-cat moved towards Nightwatcher's side, and glared down at him with gleaming sapphires. The blood on her pelt was oblivious; with her natural color the same thick red. "Nightwatcher," she hissed, curling her lip. "What aren't you telling us?"

Hesitating, the dark tabby kept his eyes fixed in front of him. "Raptorshreak has demanded I keep to myself, Redfang," he said after long pause, amber eyes cold as he glanced at her. "And I will not disobey her," he growled.

The blood-red she-cat, Redfang, snorted, and bounded forward, disappearing into the entrance of the camp. He just sighed and flicked his tail for the others to follow, as he dived after her.

"Your back?" a brown she-cat asked curiously, flexing her muscles. She nodded at Nightwatcher, who padded towards her. "Did we win?"

Nightwatcher bowed his black head in respect. "Yes, Raptorshreak. But it seems the feeling hasn't gone away."

The two sat in silence for a while, both pairs of amber eyes narrowed. Their thoughts were based on the same thing; that feeling. Of course, neither knew what it was from, but it was easy enough to tell it hated cats. Raptorshreak growled, "I can't have this thing scaring my warriors, Nightwatcher." She watched Whiteheart treat to the most injured warriors, with Smokepaw dashing around him with the herbs. "I don't want them to suffer…I'd even give my last life to keep this Clan from getting hurt."

Nightwatcher touched noses with his leader. "We know you would," he muttered. "Any one of us would give our own life for the safety of our Clan. It is what every warrior has vowed." He pulled away, shaking his head. "But I just don't know what to do."

A glimmer of amusement appeared in Raptorshreak's eyes as she heard the last sentence. "I can see I chose the right deputy, Nightwatcher," she mewed, standing and padding towards her den. "Get some of the more uninjured warriors to do a boarder patrol. Oh, and bring a few apprentices." Her dusty brown tail disappeared into the leaders den, and he heard no more.

* * *

**Review or die. XP Please review so I'm incouraged to do more!**


End file.
